DEUX
by Anna-tachi
Summary: Karena perasaannya berlabuh pada 2 tempat yang berbeda. Dan mereka sama-sama terkubur dalam perasaan yang salah. VisualKei!AU MakeupArtist!Akashi Bandman!GOM Mention of some Visual Kei band. Dont like dont read.


Suara musik yang sejak tadi menderu perlahan mulai memelan, bersamaan dengan suara teriakan yang makin menderu. Lampu sorot warna -warni berkelip sekilas sebelum kemudian lenyap, digantikan putih yang menyorot panggung dan hampir seluruh tempat itu. Suhu di dalam nya meningkat seiring dengan teriakan dan gerakan para penonton mengikuti irama lagu, pun sekarang ketika mereka mulai diam suhu dan pengap tak kunjung sirna.

"Apa kalian menikmatinya!?"

Teriakan riuh menyambut sapaan dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri di panggung. Senyuman secerah matahari merekah di wajahnya yang dibanjiri peluh.

"Terima kasih."

Matanya menatap sekeliling, tatkala suasana kembali hening dia melanjutkan, "kalian mendukung kami dengan luar biasa. Aku senang kita bisa bertemu dan berbagi rasa bersama selama 4 tahun terakhir ini."

Matanya melirik ke samping kirinya, dimana pemuda bersurai hijau tengah mengutak atik gitar _ESP_ di tangannya. Kemudian dia melirik ke samping kanannya, dimana pemuda mungil bersurai biru langit memandang lurus ke arah kerumunan dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Dia tersenyum. Kembali ditatapnya kerumunan di hadapannya, "Berkat dukungan kalian, kami berhasil melakukan _major debut_ kami." Riuh kembali, "kami benar-benar sangat sangat berterima kasih!"

Dia berbalik sebentar, menatap pemuda bersurai hitam pekat dengan _highlight_ merah di setipa sudur surainya. Senyum merekah dari wajahnya. Dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari sosok yang bersembunyi di balik _drumset_ , namun dibarengi dengan senyum bahagia yang tak luput dari mata si kuning.

Tertawa, dia kembali berbalik menghadap penonton. Rambut _dread_ miliknya bergerak gerak mengikuti tubuhnya.

"Setelah ini ayo melangkah bersama!"

Satu teriakan, dan ketiga instrumen berbunyi bersamaan, mengundang teriakan dan ratusan tangan yang terangkat membentuk _metal sign_ ke udara.

"Lagu terakhir hari ini akan berbeda!" sang vokalis kuning membara, "kami akan bawakan lagu yang bukan milik kami, dan aku yakin kalian semua tahu lagu ini!"

Dia berputar sejenak, kemudian menyisingkan sedikit lengan kiri parka abu-abunya yang mulai merosot, "Lagu yang sama dengan nama kami," sebuah tarikan nafas, senyum secerah matahari itu muncul kembali, kemudian lenyap perlahan seiring dengan lampu yang meredup.

" _Kiite kudasai,_ the GazettE – DEUX"

Bersamaan dengan lampu yang meredup, intro lagu yang menggema, dan suara riuh yang kembali tersebar di udara, hawa di dalam ruangan itu semakin memanas. Membuat pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk di salah satu kursi penonton harus memejamkan matanya lagi untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

Live yang hanya 2 jam itu terasa seperti 2 abad untuk sang surai merah.

=o0o=

Anna-tachi Team

Present

.

DEUX

.

" _Kita yang leman bertumpang tindih dan membusuk dalam gelap tanpa dasar"_

.

Song :

Blackpink – Playing with Fire

Secondhand Serenade – Fall for You

.

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Pairing not decided yet. But of course it's Uke!Akashi and Semi!Harem

.

Standart Warning Applied

.

Selamat membaca

.

=o0o=

Lima belas menit telah berlalu sejak dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, tapi yang dia lakukan sejak tadi hanyalah duduk sembari mengetuk meja dengan ujung jarinya. Sesekaki dia melirik jam dinding atau jam tangannya, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kapan dia bisa segera pergi dari ruangan itu agar dia bisa kembali ke tempat kerjanya untuk membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

Matanya berkeliling, mengamati ruangan yang diindikasikan olehnya sebagai ruang rapat itu. Sebuah meja panjang yang terentang di tengah ruangan, dengan banyak kursi yang mengitarinya. Lemari kayu besar di sudut ruangan dekat pintu kaca, lalu papan tulis putih yang tertutup kaca yang terpaku di dinding bersebrangan dengan pintu. Bukan ruang rapat yang bagus, tidak seperti ruang rapat di perusahaannya yang besar walaupun hanya digunakan tidak lebih dari 12 orang.

Namun wajar memang. Karena menurut para staf yang ditemuinya tadi, ini ruang rapat lama. Mereka akan pindah segera setelah hari ini berakhir.

Berakhir...

Ya?

Dia menghela nafas, lalu sedikit menyamankan dirinya dengan bersandar pada punggung kursi yang ditempatinya. Rasanya begitu nyaman di punggungnya. Mataya menatap pintu kaca yang tertutup sejak tadi. Agaknya semua orang yang memang dibutuhkan sudah berkumpul di dalam ruangan.

Seseorang datang, terlihat oleh matanya mendekati pintu itu membuatnya bertanya tanya. Tak lama sosok wanita muda berwajah tegas masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di belakangnya mengikuti, seorang pria bersurai hitam dan pemuda bersurai kuning dengan senyum secerah matahari.

Melihat orang-orang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, semua orang membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Lagi.

Ada yang masuk lagi. Kali ini pemuda pucat bersurai biru langit, yang masuk bersama dengan pemuda yang mirip anjing _chihuahua_ bersurai coklat dengan perban yang melilit di kepalanya.

Dan setelah itu dia.

Pria bersurai hijau dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak bersahabat, yang begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu entah kenapa langsung memaku pandangannya.

"Baiklah."

Sebuah suara nyaring namun tegas khas seorang perempuan terdengar menggema di dalan ruangan itu.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk hari ini."

"Kami sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian," pemuda bersurai hitam mengambil alih, "karena telah membantu kami hingga kami berhasil melakukan _major debut_ kami."

Suara tepuk tangan menghiasi ruangan itu.

"Dan..." si surai hitam mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian tersenyum ketika irisnya bertemu dengan _scralet_ yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Ah. Disana. Anda _make up artist_ kami yang baru, benar?"

Pemilik iris itu mengangguk, "benar."

"Mulai hari ini kau akan bekerja bersama kami. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Kau tidak akan bekerja sendiri, tenang saja. Karena kami memiliki seorang lagi, namun dia tidak ada disini hari ini."

"Aku _Leader_ nya, Namaku Nijimura Shuzo. Tapi _stage name_ ku adalah Shu. Jadi kau bjsa memanggilku begitu. Namamu?"

Senyuman menghiasi wajah pemilik iris merah itu.

"Rekan-rekanku dan klien ku biasa memanggilku Sei. Jadi kalian bisa memanggilku begitu."

"Baiklah, jika begitu, Sei- _san_..."

Sebuah interupsi muncul dari pemuda bersurai hijau, "Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau bekerja dengan musisi _Visual Kei_. Tapi kau harap kau bisa cepat beradaptasi."

Sebuah anggukan kecil, "tidak masalah. Aku bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat."

Tangan yang dililit perban bergerak naik, menyisir poni hijau panjang ke belakang, "Kami harap begitu, dan..."

Iris pemuda hijau itu berkilat, "Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Tapi para _fans_ diluar sana mengenalku sebagai Shin."

"Ya. Mohon kerja samanya, Shin- _san._ "

=o0o=

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

=o0o=

Anna A : HAI SEMUA

Anna D : Ada yang kangen dengan kami?

Anna A : Lama tidak bertemu ya?

Anna K : Multichap lagi? Terus yang satunya gimana?

Anna A : Eheheheh

Anna D : Tehehehe

Anna K : Hah... Dasar. Hmmm... Baiklah pembaca sekalian, jadi fanfic kali ini adalah tentang band ya...

Anna A : YEP! Tentang kehidupan anak band Indie yang baru aja jadi major dan drama di dalamnya.

Anna D : Dan seperti biasanya Akashi adalah korban.

Anna A : Yup. Dan tentu saja ini OOC. Tapi kita buat biar less deh hehehe...

Anna K : Jangan lupa sampaikan aspirasi kalian dengan cara menekan kotak di bawah ini ya...

Anna D : Kami tunggu respon kalian untuk melanjutkan fic ini!

.

.

.

.

Salam,

Anna-tachi Team


End file.
